Fix My Mind
by 6Phantom6
Summary: Trina's done it now. Grojband's kaput and may turn to dust in a matter of weeks? Will they wake up? Or leave their heartbroken parents behind? Why did I do this? Because of all the shipping fics.
1. Chapter 1

Because I am sick and tired of all the damn ship fics.

Grojband belongs to Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, and Fresh TV.

/

Trina kept her hands twiddling on her phone as she sat in the waiting room, bored out of her mind. "Sigh," she uttered, "This is taking forever!"

"I know you want to hang with your friends Trina," Her father said as he smoothed back his black hair, "But this is a family emergency…I don't know how long it will take…"

"So my brother got caught in an accident," The teenager scoffed, "It's not any diff than the other times."

"This is different," her father uttered, "Corey is really hurt this time…I…" He stopped and gripped his arm, breathing slowly.

"Dad?" Trina asked, looking over. He was fighting back tears, eyes shut as a slight whimpering was heard.

"They said he might not get out of this the way he was…" he spat out, "He might be paralyzed, in a coma; he might even die." He sniffled as Trina put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Corey will live and junk…" she tried to comfort, "And then everything will go back to normal."

"Thank you…Katrina." Her father said, whipping away the tears, "I'm gonna get us something to eat; wait here in case the doctor comes by." The man walked away as Trina waved, shining off a wide braced smile. As soon as he was out of sight, the smile turned to a grimace and she groaned.

"I hate it when he calls me that." She grumbled as she turned her attention to her phone again, "But it'll be worth it; with Corey dead, no more Grojband, no more stupid music, and I can finally claim the garage as my own!" She cackled slightly as she looked over her messages, finding only one in her inbox; Mina. "Ugh...why can't it be Nick Mallory to send me messages?" She grumbled as she opened the message. "Hey Trina," she read, "Hope your little brother's okay; we're coming to visit!" She lowered the phone and growled, uttering, "Who's side are you on, Mina!?"

"Clear the way!" Someone shouted from the outside, making Trina look up and watch a gurney sped by. She couldn't help but walk over to the door frame, watching another gurney come down the hall. She ducked away just in time to see the occupant in the bed; a bushel of black hair splayed out on the pillow.

"Was that…Kon?" Trina asked herself.

"Watch out!" Another voice said, making Trina yelp as yet another gurney zoomed by, the occupant easily seen by her red hair.

"That was definitely Lamey…"she uttered, "So does that mean that Grojband's gonna go kaput too?" She grinned and pumped a fist, uttering, "This day keeps getting better." Her phone went off to reveal another message from Mina. "We're coming to the hospital; see you soon!" she read, making her roll her eyes and furiously type out a message. "The whole band's keeled over;" she typed, "I just saw them in those wheelie beds. Why the heck are you coming to the hospital!?" She hit send and returned to her seat, glaring at the screen until the phone went off. Another message.

"The Newmans and I kinda wanna pay our respects." The message read, "Also, Nick's tagging along." Her heart skipped a beat, emotions were bouncing wildly.

"O.M.G.," she breathed, "Nick's coming, for my brother?! And he's coming with Mina?!"

"Oh, your friends are coming?" Her father asked as he rejoined her, a bag balanced on his head and two coffees in his hands, "That's nice of them. Any word from the doctor yet?"

"Nah," Trina answered as she took her respective cup, "But I just saw his friends run by in those bed things."

"So Corey's friends are hurt too…" he sighed as he placed his cup and the bag on the end table, "At least he won't be lonely." He opened the bag and handed Trina a sandwich, saying, "Sorry, I didn't know what kind you wanted. I cut the crusts off though."

"Thanks dad." she said as she pulled off the cellophane.

"So, that Nick Mallory is coming?" He asked, "That's quite an honor; didn't know that Nick cared about Corey."

"Nick's a dream…" Trina sighed, "He's super nice, and totes handsome!"

"So he's the guy you have plastered all over your room," her father mused, making her blush, "Seems like a nice, young man."

"He really dreamy…" she gushed. More people walked into the waiting room, Mr. Riffin instantly recognizing them.

"I'll be back sweetie." He assured as he joined the new group, making her roll her eyes again.

"You will never understand me, dad." She muttered, "Hashtag: Clueless." But Trina watched as her dad conversed with the other adults, hearing him utter 'I'm sorry' while the other adults expressed their sorrow as well. She watched as one lady with black hair sobbed as she grabbed her husband's jacket, sobbing over and over about her 'babies'. She watched as a brown-haired man talked with her dad, the red-haired wife standing silently by his side. "Ugh…" she mumbled, "Get over it." She turned back to her phone and saw that another message was waiting for her.

"I think you went too far." It read.

"What are you talking about?" Trina typed. A new message arrived.

"It was your idea," it read, "So, it is your fault."

"You little…" she growled, red dying her vision. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO TOOK IT TOO FAR!" She screamed as she threw her phone at the wall, imbedding itself in the plaster. She heaved as she bared her teeth at the contraption, ignoring the stares of everyone in the waiting room.

"Trina, sweetie," Her dad uttered, "Remember what we talked about your temper? And what do you mean by, 'took it too far'?"

"It's nothing." She growled, "I need to walk." She shoved pass her dad and stepped out, seeing the hall was barren, save for a struggling person in a wheelchair. "Stupid Mina…" she grumbled, "I didn't take it too far. Dumb brother deserved it." She walked down the hall, going past open doors to hear heart monitors beeping and people conversing. "I mean, it was totes his fault for playing in the 'Peaceville Pyrotechnics and Flower Festival'. He got what he deserved."

She reached for her purse to get her phone, but only felt air. "What the…oh yeah…" she groaned, "I threw it into the wall." She sighed as she entered the main lobby. Patients in waiting were seated, general conversations occurred in quiet volumes. "Ew…" she uttered as she looked away from a guy with a bad rash, "why do sick people look so ugly?"

"Trina!" Mina said, making her look to see Mina, the Newmans, and Nick walk through the sliding doors.

"You're the last person I wanted to see." Trina growled.

"Huh?" Mina gasped, "What do you mean?"

"What was with that text you sent me?!" The pink haired girl shouted.

"What text?" Mina asked as she pulled her phone out, "All I said was,' we're coming, and we're bringing Nick along.'!"

"I'm mad about that," Trina grumbled, "But what about that line that I took it too far?!"

"I never sent a message like that!" The teal-haired girl said as she brought her text history up. The last message sent was about the group coming to the hospital.

"What is Trina talking about?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Larry joined, "I'm confused by all of this."

"Never mind that." Trina said as she tried to cover it up.

"So…Grojband's in the hospital," Carrie said, "All four of them?"

"Yeah," Trina answered, "My bro's in the ER, and I just saw other three speed by. They looked alright…just unconscious. I just left my dad, and he's talking with the Penn's and the Kujira's; they looked totes heart-broken."

"Nick Mallory's heart goes out to them." Nick said.

"Any word about Corey?" Carrie asked.

"Nope," Trina answered, "At least, as far as I know. Why do you care?"

"I hate Corey," The Newman front-girl said, "But no one should suffer through what he did."

"I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy." Konnie added.

"I don't think you have any enemies." Kim said, "Except that one guy."

"I still wouldn't wish it on them!" The drummer said.

"Wait," Larry began, "So Corey's in the OR, and the rest of Grojband's just unconscious? "

"Yeah," Trina answered, "They kinda looked like they were sleeping. Or dead."

"I think it's a case of…"Kim began.

"Four-man Bridge syndrome!" Konnie finished.

"Here we go," Larry groaned, "Another Kagami legend."

"Shut it, Larry!" Carrie yelled.

"As we were saying," the Newman keyboardist began, "Four-man Bridge syndrome is real; once the front-man is knocked out, the rest of the band falls into a deep sleep!"

"And if the front man doesn't wake up in a certain amount of time," the Newman drummer continued, "Then the rest of the band will shrivel up and be reduced to dust!"

"What a horrible way to!" The Kagami twins cried.

"That's not even real!" Trina shouted.

"It is too!" Kim argued.

"Yeah," Konnie defended, "Remember 'Butterly and the Weevils'?"

"Nick know that band," Nick answered, "Nick remembers that Butterly was caught in a hair-dryer incident and was knocked into a coma. Then the Weevils fell unconscious and never woke up. A few weeks passed, and all that remained were piles of dust."

"That's scary…" Mina shivered.

"Are you sure that happened?" Carrie asked, "They could've faked it."

"It happened for real," Nick said, "DNA tests proved the dust piles was the band."

"So, Grojband's gonna be dust if Corey doesn't wake up?" Trina asked.

"Sounds like it." Carrie said glumly.

"Let's go see Grojband's parents." Nick suggested, "Nick needs to send his condolences."

"Yeah," Mina said, "Are you coming, Trina?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Trina answered, "You'll find them in the waiting room down the hall." As Trina walked off, the group followed the directions, each member wearing a grimace.

"Shrivel up to dust…" Larry uttered, "You think that would happen to us if Carrie gets knocked out like that?"

"Don't jinx us, Larry!" Carrie shouted.

/

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Grojband belongs to Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, and Fresh TV.

/

Meanwhile, Trina was alone in the restroom, smiling widely as she stared at her own reflection. "This day keeps getting better!" She squealed, "Grojband's in the hospital, and now they're gonna turn to dust!"

"Your fault." A voice said, making her turn around to find no one was there.

"Hello?" Trina called.

"Your fault…" It chanted, "Your fault!"

"Whoev's you are," she began, "You're not scaring me!" She turned back to see Corey staring back at her. She screamed and punched the mirror, causing it to shatter. "Crud…" she gasped, "I cut my hand…" She went to a neighboring sink and rinsed her handoff, glass and blood flowing to the drain. "Calm down, Trina…" she muttered, "You're just seeing things. You're going insane because you're bored." Suddenly, the faucet started to sputter and red fluid poured out, causing her to yelp and yank her hands away, splattering the red substance on the walls.

"This isn't real!" She cried.

"Your fault." The voice uttered, Corey's image appearing in the mirror.

"Corey?!" Trina spat.

"Your fault." He uttered, "Your fault. Your fault."

"I did nothing!" She screamed.

"Your fault." A new voice said, "Your fault."

"Seriously, stop it!" Trina shouted, "You're freaking me out!" She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her turn around to stare into Laney's dead eyes. She jumped back, falling on her butt as she scooted away.

"Your fault." Laney uttered.

"You're supposed to dead, or asleep!" Trina said.

"Your fault!" Two voices chanted.

"Great, the twins are on this too." The teenager groaned. But her annoyance turned to fear as two pair of hands reached and pulled at her limbs and clothes. She screamed and slapped the hands away, turning around to glare only at an empty space. She panted as she looked around; she was alone once more. The broken mirror was whole, water flowed from the faucet, and no Grojband was in sight. "What the what?" she gasped. She stood and shut the water off, staring at her reflection in the mirror she thought she smashed. She stared at her hand to find no cuts or blood.

"I think I'm going nuts." She uttered as she left the restroom, "What was all that?" She held her arms as she walked, replaying the scene. "It might've been all in my head…" she uttered, "I mean, I didn't do anything…I didn't."

/

Later, Trina rejoined everyone in the waiting room, sitting beside her father as he held his hand in his hands. "I don't know if I can take this anymore…" Mr. Riffin uttered, "Corey's been in the OR too long…"

"It'll be okay Mr. Riffin;" Mr. Penn comforted, "Your son will pull through."

"Yeah," Mr. Kujira added, "I mean, our kids went through worse stuff than this. Remember that time they were in the Indie Indie 400?"

"I know they would survive that," Mr. Riffin replied, "Your son is a bright boy."

"And what about the Queen Bee pageant?" Mrs. Penn reminded, "All that time, and not one bee sting."

"That is true…" Mr. Riffin admitted.

"And let's not forget the time they were stuck in that infant penitentiary." Mr. Kujira groaned.

"So, I am sure that your boy and our kids will be okay." Mr. Penn assured, "A little worse for wear, but they will be okay."

"I just still have my doubts." Mr. Riffin uttered, "I know our kids got into some pretty weird stuff; possibly more than we would know. But to be caught in an explosion like that…I just…"

"Mr. Riffin," A doctor said as he walked in. Mr. Riffin instantly rushed over, the other parents tagging along.

"How's my son?" He asked.

"Your son will be okay," The doctor said, "Only suffered a few minor burns and a sprain. We were able to remove the foreign objects without problem. However, there is one problem."

"What?" He gasped.

"Your son's brainwaves show that he will be in a deep sleep," the doctor explained, "As in when the effects of anesthesia wear off, he won't wake up."

"So, he's in a coma?" Mr. Riffin uttered, tears starting to flow.

"Not necessarily a coma," The doctor said, "But something we persons in the medical field fear. Something known as, 'Four-Man Bridge Syndrome'. Your son and the rest of his band will turn to dust within the week if we don't wake them up."

"What if we forced them to break up their little band?" Mr. Penn asked, "Would that do anything?"

"That is the worst action you could do!" The doctor began, "Yes, that may wake your children up, but your children have attached themselves to music; to break them up will trigger 'Dream Shatter disease'! Let's just say that I wouldn't do that if you want your kids to be three dimensional."

"Isn't there something you could do!?" Mrs. Kujira asked.

"It's all up to them," The doctor answered, "There is nothing we can do; we don't have the technology to enter into their mind and tell them to wake up."

"Can we at least see them?" Mr. Riffin asked.

"Yes," The doctor said as he led the group out, "I've put them all in the same room."

"Wait," Larry piped up, "How did you know they're all in the band?"

"My daughter went nuts for them when they played for Slugfest." The doctor explained.

/

Later, the group reached Grojband's room, the parents trying hard to keep it together at the sight. "Corey…" Mr. Riffin whimpered.

"He'll heal well," The doctor reported, "It's just that we have to wake them up in a few weeks time."

"So, what?" Mr. Penn began, "Do we have to bring noise makers and air horns every time we visit?"

"I wouldn't go to such extremes…" The doctor advised, "Just talk to them. It worked on several coma patients, so that should work on them."

"That's the best you could offer!?" Mrs. Penn shouted, "What kind of doctor are you!?"

"Mrs. Penn," The doctor uttered, "Please keep it down."

"She doesn't have to keep it down!" Mrs. Kujira joined, "And I don't have to either! Our children are rotting away, and all you could suggest is talking?! You have no idea how close we were of losing them when they were born!"

"Laney is my only daughter," Mrs. Penn began, "I cannot lose her!"

"Ladies, please!" The doctor tried to calm down, "There's no need to be hysterical."

"What about when your own daughter is in this situation?!" Mrs. Penn shouted.

"You would be shouting too!" Mrs. Kujira pointed out.

"Honey…" Mr. Penn uttered.

"Please calm down…" Mr. Kujira said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both mothers yelled. As the mothers argued with the doctor, Mr. Riffin stared at all four children, his brown eyes looking on with deep pity.

"Mr. Riffin," Carrie spoke up, "I'm sure Grojband's gonna be okay." But Mr. Riffin ignored her as he pulled a chair up to his son's bedside, staring at the body with watery eyes. He reached out and brushed back the blue hair.

"It's funny…" he muttered, "I forget what the top of his head looks like because of his beanie. Where's his beanie?"

"The doctor might have it?" Trina suggested as she turn just in time to see the doctor being slammed on the floor by Mrs. Penn. "How about I run home and get a set of clothes for Corey?" She suggested, "Y'know, when he gets out?"

"Good idea," Her dad agreed, "Maybe your friends could give you a lift?"

"Sure!" Mina piped up, "I'll be more than happy to drive Trina!"

"Wait," Carrie said, "Can I come with?"

"Sure," Her big sister said, "The more, the merrier!"

"Alright, let's get going," Trina said as she left, "We'll be back soon, dad." Carrie and Mina looked at each other, and then rushed after her, giving off quick, 'good-byes'.

"Trina," Mina asked as the Beff sisters caught up, "What's wrong? Usually, you would insist that Nick would join us."

"Never mind that," Carrie said, "You would never suggest doing stuff for your brother, let alone something nice!"

"It's nothing…" Trina uttered, "Nothing at all. Just thought I do something nice before he turns to dust…"

"Well, that's nice of you!" Mina said with a grin, "I'm sure Corey will appreciate you!"

"Hold it," The Newman front-man uttered, "I'm not convinced! Something's definitely wigging you out! So, spill it!"

"Carrie," Her older sister scolded as they reached the elevators, pressing the 'down' button, "She and her dad are just a little shocked…I mean, I would be in their position if you and the Newmans were gonna be dust bunnies in a week, and there was nothing we could do to stop it."

"This is Trina we're talking about." Carrie said as she pointed to her.

"Good point." Mina agreed. The doors slid open and Trina yelped as she jumped back, her eyes pin-pointed to the elevator. Mina and Carrie looked inside to see a delivery man with a dolly full of boxes stare at them before walking out. The two sisters picked up Trina and the trio entered the elevator, looking over Trina as she twitched a little.

/

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Grojband belongs to Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, and Fresh TV.

/

/

Later, the three girls made it to the Riffin residence, Trina focusing on gathering clothing while Mina and Carrie were exploring the garage. "Do you smell that?" Carrie asked as she pulled a deflated beach ball from a pile.

"Probably Kon's three days old socks," Mina remarked, "That, or Laney's left over lunch from two weeks ago."

"How do you know?" The younger sister asked.

"Spend a few weeks disguised as a cactus and you learn a few things." The elder said. Carrie sighed and drew her attention to the stage, seeing the wooden stage and purple backdrop are the same as last time, but the instruments were gone.

"I can't help but feel bad." She remarked, "I should be happy; like, 'jump over the moon and make a crater on the return trip' happy."

"They'll be okay," Mina assured as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "They went through worse and turned out just fine."

"I can't help but doubt you…" Carrie admitted. Suddenly, a scream made the two run to the front door and into the main house.

"Trina?!" Mina shouted, "Trina, is that you?!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Trina shouted, prompting the Beff sisters to run up the stairs and towards the door to Corey's room. Mina broke the door down and the two spotted Trina sitting in the corner of his room, eyes shifting as she clutched Corey's spare hat in her hands.

"Trina?" Mina asked as she inched to the traumatized teen, "Trina, what's wrong? Did you find a new life form under Corey's bed?"

"He's under the bed," She whimpered, "They're all under the bed!" Carrie pulled the sheets to reveal the bed's underside, finding only darkness in the space.

"There's nothing here," She assured, waving a hand through the shadow, "I don't think there's anything under here." She looked under again, and then reached further, pulling a fluffy bunny plush out. "Okay, there's this." She said, "But that's it."

"Trina," Mina cooed, "I don't know what is traumatizing you, but you need to keep calm. For your dad?"

"They…they won't leave me alone," Trina uttered, "Even on the first day, they haunt me…" Mina sighed and walked out, leaving Trina in her corner, and Carrie to inspect the plush. She returned, holding Mr. Mooseface. "Will this make you feel better?" She asked, holding the teen's plush to her. Trina looked at her plush, then to Mina. She carefully took her toy and held it close, along with the hat.

"Maybe she's finally gone crazy," Carrie said, "By what, I don't know. Too much hair styling products?"

"Maybe we should get the clothes," Mina offered, "And Trina can take a nap or something." Trina's eyes widened and she instantly jumped onto Mina, hat and toy tossed aside.

"Don't leave me." Trina begged, "They'll haunt me if I'm alone."

"Okay, okay." The spectacled girl uttered, "Wait, who's 'they'?"

"Grojband…" The pink-haired girl whispered, "They blame me for everything…they won't leave me alone!"

"That's kinda clichéd," Carrie remarked, "Kinda like that game "Quiet Mountain Range"…"

"But you don't play video games." Mina said.

"I watched Kim and Konnie play through it," The younger sister said, "They didn't make it through the third level. But anyway, it's kinda freaky; this guy keeps seeing hallucinations everywhere he goes, starts going mad and attacks everyone with a sheep statue…that was a weird game."

"So," Mina said, trying to get back on track, "You think Trina's going nuts like that guy from the game?"

"Pretty much," The younger sibling said with a shrug, "I looked ahead and it revealed the main guy was a murderer with amnesia."

"Wait, what?" The elder sister asked.

"Yeah," Carrie said, "So Trina probably had a hand in what happened, and now is going totes crazy with guilt by seeing Grojband where ever she goes. It'll probably get worse when they turn to dust." Mina's eyes widened as she knelt down to Mina and looked her in the eye.

"Trina," She began, "Did you rig the speakers to explode?"

"I…" Trina uttered, "I didn't…"

"Trina…" Mina asked sternly.

"But…" The pink-haired girl uttered.

"Trina," The teal-haired girl said, "Tell the truth, or I'm telling your dad."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…" Trina confessed, "Just supposed to mess up the speakers…something happened…I…I just…wanted him to break an arm…"

"Geez Trina," Mina grumbled as she turned away, "If you wanted a job done, then ask me! I already knew how to do this kind of junk backwards and forwards!"

"Well, do we tell everyone what happened?" Carrie asked.

"I don't think that would change the fact that Grojband is still in a coma, and would turn into dust." Mina said, "It'll just make everyone hate Trina. I wish I knew how to wake people from comas…"

"I think I have an idea," The younger sister said, "If only the machine would still work."

"What machine?" The older sister asked.

"Remember then Larry threw that fit and broke the computer?" Carrie asked, "Well Kim made this machine that allowed people explore dreams and junk and we tested it on Larry. Let's just say we found some weird stuff about him…"

"Wait…" Trina said, "That sounds like something that little Kujira dork made once."

"That machine with the helmets and tubes?" Mina asked, "I remember seeing that when you were reading that dream book."

"Wait, what do you mean?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"Nothing!" Mina said, "But we better dig through the garage for it."

"Why?" Trina asked.

"If this machine works the same as what Kim made," Carrie reasoned, "Then we could use it to get inside Grojband's mind and wake them up on the inside, right?"

"Exactly!" Mina said.

"So, we can wake up Grojband, and my dad will stop being sad?" Trina asked.

"Bingo!" Mina said, "But let's just hope Grojband didn't get rid of it."

"Not a prob," The pink-haired girl said as she stood, "The garage is full of Kujira junk. We just gotta dig until we find the thing."

"You sure?" Carrie asked.

"One time I was looking for a tennis racket," Trina explained, "And all I got was a multi-fly swatter."

"Point made." The Newman front girl said.

/

Later, the three girls were digging through the garage, being careful with each item. "You'd think their roadies would sell some of this stuff…" Mina muttered as she examined a device made of coffee cans and pieces of a cell phone, "Or steal some of it."

"They just mostly go through my brother's stuff…" Trina uttered, "And once through my stuff."

"I think I found it!" Carrie cheered as she pulled a helmet out, but attached to it was a pair of small solar panels.

"No," Mina said, "That's something different. It's a bunch of helmets that have tubes attached to them, five in total."

"So…you think it will work?" Trina asked, "Going into their heads and fix them?"

"Long shot, but it should work." Mina said, "But then again, I'm just shooting suggestions out there. Miracles have happened before, so why not hope for the best, okay?"

"Yeah…" the pink-haired teen uttered.

"Hey Mina," the younger sister said, "Didn't you see where they put that dream machine?"

"I didn't stick around for that part…" The older sister said, "I somehow got knocked out when they pushed the couch backwards. Though I did hear something about, 'putting away from the hands of evil.' Kinda weird on their part."

"I think I know where they put it." Trina said as she walked towards a closet, opening the door to show a bulky object covered in a thick tarp. She yanked the tarp off and in a flurry of dust, the machine in question was found.

"Where did you…?" Mina asked.

"I do my own investigations," she admitted, "The little Kujira puts most of his secret stuff in this closet."

"Why that one?" Carrie asked.

"It's where dad puts all his manikins." Trina said, jerking a thumb, "He puts them there because they remind me of puppets."

"Oh…" Both Beff sisters said. The three girls pulled the machine out, seeing the machine was broken.

"Great, now what?" Trina uttered.

"Maybe Kim could fix it." Carrie suggested, "We load it up, take it to the hospital, and have her fix it in the hospital."

"You think the hospital would allow that?" Mina asked.

"Maybe." The younger sister said.

"They will," Trina said as she picked up the helmets, "I'll make sure of that."

/

To be continued.


End file.
